Contra el abismo
by Fenryr
Summary: Un oneshot algo corto. Trata sobe como un paladín debe vencer al Caballero Abismal por fe propia y un hechicero por una recompensa. Read and Review.


Bien, este es un fic de Ragnarok (no me digas…). Ojalá les agrade. Es un one-shot algo loco.

---

Está ahí de pie, solo. Su espada tiembla, temeroso. Su escudo perdió el brillo sagrado. ¿Y es que puede solo?

Su propio cabello blanco ondea con el viento, tapando sus ojos grises, los cuales contemplan cadáveres cerca de él. Todos los que han intentado eliminar al Caballero Abismal están ahí, tirados. Desde sabios hasta asesinos. Ninguno pudo.

-Y yo tengo esperanza…- murmura el paladín. Se arrodilla con un rosario en su mano derecha. Besa el símbolo religioso y comienza a susurrar una dulce oración hacia su Dios. Una luz parece iluminarle… pero esa luz se va. Detrás suyo sale otra figura. ¿Otro pobre aventurero, quizá?

-¡Jajaja¡Otro loco!- se ríe el recién llegado. El guardián sólo voltea, confundido. Y mira al intruso. Estatura media, cabello rojo sin peinado fijo, como si se acabara de levantar; una larga capa del mismo color sobre sus hombros y unos pantalones blancos, algo anchos. Un calzado simple. Tez ni pálida ni morena, y unas facciones algo delicadas, además de ojos cafés, vivos. Un hechicero.

-¿Por qué loco?- cuestiona el paladín con algo de hostilidad. El hechicero se vuelve a reír.

-¿Cuántos han sobrevivido?- cuestiona ahora el hechicero.

-No muchos… los que corrieron.- contesta el de armadura pesada.

-Exacto. Venir aquí es la muerte misma.- agrega el hechicero, aún riendo. Vaya ánimos. Siempre riendo… aunque alguien así de seguro vive bien, sin estrés y sin preocupaciones.

-¿Vienes a platicar o a pelear?- cuestiona de nuevo el paladín. Este se levanta, se cuelga el rosario en el cuello y aprieta el pomo de su arma y sujeta con más firmeza su escudo. Está listo.

El hechicero sólo ríe.

Entonces ambos miran hacia delante: una silueta oscura, aterradora. La causante de todo esto. Lo primero que se divisa es una bandera negra de algún reino extinto o del reino de las sombras. Después, un enorme casco también oscuro, pero con detalles dorados. De ahí, un ser cubierto por una larga capa rasgada. Esta le cubre todo el cuerpo, no dejando ver el resto; sólo se asoman unas piernas esqueléticas y unos brazos igual de delgados que toman las riendas. Dichas riendas son de cadenas y sujetan a un caballo bastante feroz… oscuro, igual que su amo; con armadura y más cadenas. Ambos, juntos, miden más de dos metros y medio.

Y lo peor de todo es una lanza enorme y una espada del mismo tamaño. El sujeto puede cargar ambas con una sola mano, la derecha. La izquierda es la que sostiene la atadura. El Caballero Abismal.

-¿Listo?- pregunta el paladín. Y antes de que el hechicero responda el espadachín corre hacia el rival.

El muchacho suelta un grito de guerra mientras empuña su espada. El hechicero va detrás. Este último abre un libro y comienza a recitar algo… entonces, un círculo de magia gira sobre el Caballero. Este reacciona y mira a los dos intrusos. Parece esbozar una sonrisa malvada.

-¡Por mi Dios!- grita el paladín como dedicatoria. El espadachín ha puesto toda su fe en Ese ser superior y por eso mismo confía en Él.

El Caballero responde con un gruñido de humano. ¿Es que es uno? Entonces comienza un intercambio de espadazos… bueno, de espadazos y estocadas con la lanza. El Abismal ataca con gran maestría mientras el paladín se defiende con su escudo. Es difícil… siente como si cargara las tres armas además de su escudo. Las chispas saltan de un lado a otro… es un combate algo crudo.

-¡Carajo, ayúdame!- grita el espadachín muy molesto. Voltea sólo un poco para poder a mirar al hechicero, pero este está rodeado por tres figuras más, todas descompuestas y malformadas. Khalitzburg: armaduras maldecidas con el alma de un caballero. El paladín maldijo a su propia fe sólo para correr a ayudar al hechicero. De dos golpes deshizo a cada Khalitzburg. Y otra vez contra el Abismal.

Después de unos minutos el paladín comienza a flaquear. Por más hechizos que le hace el hechicero ninguno funciona. Hasta intentó congelarlo para dar un respiro, pero no pudo. Parece invencible…

El olor a carroña llega a los cansados sentidos del espadachín. Está de pie, casi solo. El hechicero sigue de pie también, pero igual de agotado. El Caballero Abismal los contempla con un gesto burlón.

-Hijo de…- se calla el paladín. El peso de la armadura se triplica. Ya no se siente sus brazos y sus ojos observan a dos Caballeros, mareado, alucinando. El hechicero no está mejor ni peor. Ambos caen de rodillas, cansados.

El Abismal levanta su lanza, apuntando primero al sucesor de cruzado. Este cierra sus ojos y dice su última oración… pero de la nada una roca lo golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Qué tienes!- grita mientras voltea hacia el hechicero. Este sólo se ríe y le responde al grito:

-¡No te rindas!

-¡Cómo!- grita el paladín otra vez. Se levanta sin problemas como si nada le pesara. Se le encima al hechicero y lo sacude violentamente.

-¿Me pides que me anime mientras voy a morir!

-Eso dije.

El paladín… empezó a reírse. Vaya compañero¿no? De la nada le sacó fuerzas. El hechicero se sacude el polvo y le murmura:

-A todo esto¿cómo te llamas?

-Soy Kimbay. ¿Tú?

-Soy Fye, mucho gusto.

Ambos esbozan una sonrisa…

El paladín empieza a correr de nuevo, pero ahora con un peso menos: su escudo. A veces hay que sacrificar la defensa para vencer en el ataque. Y hay más intercambio de estocadas y tajos. Kimbay pelea con más ligereza, ignorando sus heridas y sorprendiendo al Abismal. El chico pelea con gran habilidad, sonriente. El calor de la pelea se apodera de su cuerpo, ardiendo en todas sus extensiones. Las chispas siguen saltando por todos lados: las espadas se frotan una contra la otra.

El paladín tiene el descaro de pararse sobre el cabello y mirar a los ojos a su rival. Un monstruo de verdad… pero no importa. Kimbay se baja de un salto y suelta más tajos. Increíblemente, el Abismal retrocede un poco. ¿Quiere huir…?

-¡No, esta vez no!- grita Fye. Su mano derecha está vacilante, pero firme. Detrás del Caballero salen varias estacas de hielo, impidiendo su paso. Y hace más barreras. En total, diez más. Kimbay ríe, triunfante.

-¡Por mi Dios!- repite el paladín mientras da el último tajo.

Una fugaz luz ciega a Kimbay y Fye. Abren sus ojos… sólo para reír con fuerza y pararse triunfantes: a sus pies yacen los restos del Caballero. Chocan sus palmas y siguen gritando llenos de júbilo. Después de unos saltos de alegría, se sientan. Deben reponer energías¿no? Matar esa cosa fue extremadamente difícil.

-Je… ¿y quién cobrará la recompensa?- pregunta Fye, ya tranquilo.

-¿Hay…?- responde Kimbay, curioso. Fye se vuelve a reír. Vaya compañero¿no?

---

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya agradado. Por favor dejen un review diciendo qué les gustó o no. ¡Saludos!


End file.
